


Tired of Feeling Nothing

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Post season 6 finale. Prompt:loss.





	Tired of Feeling Nothing

They tell him stories.

The endless, winding stream of well meaning visitors who come with too many words in their heads and not enough people left standing to say them all to.

Stories of gun shots and screaming. Stories of more blood than you'd ever need to imagine.

Some of it was his blood. They tell him that story, too.

They all whisper her name. Like it's no longer proper to speak it with a regular cadence.

_Reed._

They do not need to tell him her story.

Her story he remembers with a clarity that numbs him to his fingertips.


End file.
